The tiny blueeyed fox
by A-and-Y
Summary: Scorpius thought he saw a fox in Hogwarts' park one day, and since then, he's been intrigued about it. So, one night, he tried to trap said fox and, to his great surprise, it was no other then Lily Luna Potter!


Autors: Ana and Yelenika  
Disclamer: Well, if we told you JKR stole our story, will you believe us?

Enjoy ! (_or Nott_)

* * *

Scorpius thought he saw a fox in Hogwarts' park one day, and since then, he's been intrigued about it. So, one night, he tried to trap said fox and, to his great surprise, it was no other then Lily Luna Potter!

"Huh… I didn't know you were an animagus…" said the blond half apologetic, but mostly surprised.

"Well, congrats on your discovery Malfoy!" She answered,annoyed.

"What were you doing?"

"I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go for a walk". She was wearing just pyjamas and Scorpius noticed she was shivering in the cold night.

He didn't hesitate and took her in his strong arms. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"Don't fight…you're cold" he murmured into her ear.

"Let go, you womaniser" she hissed, pushing against his torso.

"I'm such a womaniser that I was chasing a fox" he said ironically.

"Let's go."

He picked her up and held her close to him. She was shivering again, but because of the cold.

Scorpius brought her deeper into the Forbidden Forest and pinned her against a tree.

"Not a womaniser?" she said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"No, I just want you" he replied, kissing her neck.

"Wonderful! I-"

"Thanks."

"The wonderful part was not for you." She tried again to push him back but it was totally useless. His body was crushing her – rather pleasently – against the tree, and all resistance was vain.

"Malfoy! Leave me alone and go back to your fan-club."

He pressed his lips against hers, before murmuring against her neck, "They're only good for sex. That is, just the same."

He picked her up again, the way you'd hold the most precious princess.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to our dormitory" he replied, since both teens were at Slytherin.

Yet, instead of going down the dark damp stairs, the blond decided to take a whole different way.

"You know donjons are the other way?" observed the redhead.

"Shhh, just enjoy the ride."

"Well… I have difficulties with putting Malfoy and enjoy together."

"Try with Scorpius then."

She sighed, trying to calm down her heartbeats. And instead of going _down_stairs, he went up, up, up… They ended up in the astronomy tour.

"Okay… the fuck Malfoy? What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Shhh" he replied putting her down.

He looked into her eyes. The stars seemed brighter in them.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said a bit frightened.

"Like what?"

"Like it's the first time you saw a human being!"

He chuckled.

"Let's say it's the first time I really look at you."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He smiled, putting a hand to Lily's cheek. She pushed it away.

"I'm not one of your sluts."

"You aren't" he agreed. "That's why I love you."

She started to laugh. "Well, very funny. Best joke ever. Leave me alone now."

He pushed her against a wall.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked, his deep grey eyes looking straight into hers.

"Maybe because you're Howgarts' Don Juan." She replied harshly

"It won't be the same with you." He promised

"Oh really?"

"No need to be so sarcastic."

"Hey, you made your reputation." She answered. "Let me go now."

"Not until you believe me."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I believe you let go know."

"Give me a kiss."

"No."

She looked at him; she knew if she kissed him she wouldn't hold back… Because even if she claimed not to be one of his "fans", she couldn't help but want this guy… she loathed him for the way he made her feel. He was cruel and heartless towards girls, and yet, the way he looked at her, the touch of his hand, the curve of his lips, the glimmer of his hair, his perfect body …

"Why?"

"Because if I kiss you it won't stop there." She admitted, looking away.

He smiled "If you don't want to go all the way tonight, then I'll stop you, as hard as it will be for me."

She looked at him again, doubtful. And he dove into her gaze, his eyes making the same promise. The Slytherin put his hand against her neck; Lily was hesitating, but she didn't have much time… his lips were getting closer and closer… She hadn't made up her mind yet, and his lips were on hers again.

As soon she felt this divine kiss, it was just as if she had lost her self-control. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her: This guy knew how to kiss! Malfoy smiled in the kiss and put his arms on her waist. This was easier than he had expected, but then again, it is way easier when you are honest… he abandoned her lips to explore her milky skin, going slowly down her neck.

She felt a flood of warm when one of his hands found a way under her shirt to her breast. As if she needed that. She intensified the kiss and started to play with his tie with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other one.

Scorpius let her do as she pleased –of course, it pleased him too!- still findling with her chest but dying to do more, way more… He held back, even if his whole body was asking for it. The blond let go of her lips starting giving her a love bite. She tried to break free "Stop that!" He stepped back a bit surprised. "I don't want to a have a mark" she explained. He had a little smile, bringing her back against him.

"Why?" he asked, kissing her behind the ear. "That way, everyone will know you're taken."

"I know, and I don't want anyone to know anything about my life."

"Miss Potter, too much discretion kills the discretion-person, you know?"

"Isn't it like curiosity kills the cat? Mr. Malfoy"

"Anyway. We didn't go too far, did we?"

"Let's continue" the annoyed look she gave him was a hardly taken in consideration due to the way she kissed him.

And as they went on, Scorpius found it harder and harder to keep his promise. All of a sudden, in the middle of a kiss, he pulled away. The redhead looked at him in a "what the fuck" way.

He explained: "If we continue, I won't be able to control myself anymore."

She took a deep breath. She wanted him, she didn't want to stop there but on the other hand there was the alarm ringing loud in her head: "Lily Luna Potter, Stop now!"

Scorpius was in a dilemma too. She should stop biting her lips like that if she didn't want him to jump on her. His mouth hung a bit open, he was taking deep breaths, staring at the goddess in front of him.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"You better not be lying to me."

"Never did." He smirked

She stared at him for what seemed an eternity, and then –without taking her eyes of him- she started unbuttoning her shirt. He couldn't help staring at the view she was offering, and stepped forward. He went for her shirt… and rebuttoned it. She looked at him, confused.

He took her against him and spoke to her ear in a tortured way, like Edward Cullen, trying to not bite Bella.

"I promised."

She sighed "Who would have ever known you would respect this kind of promise…"

"I thing we should go back to our dormitory."

" Yeah, we should."

He started walking, pulling her hand but she resisted:

"Scorpius, wait." His name coming from her lips made it harder for him to keep his promise, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when she pressed her lips to his wrist and started to mark his pale skin with a love bite without even glancing at him.

She was beautiful and the look of innocence she gave him made him hold back his pulsions. One she was done, she lifted her face and smiled.

"So people know you're taken."

Scorpius smiled, amused, as she dragged him back to the got on her tip toes and kissed him good night.

Next morning, all of Howgarts' students could see Scorpius Malfoy stroking tenderly a tiny blue-eyed fox.


End file.
